tokyo drift naruto style
by sakura11236
Summary: racing like in the movie tokyo drift except this is naruto style and btw its sakura x sasuke, Ino x Shika , Hinata x Naruto ,Tenten x Neji
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 intros

u guys out there reviewers and readers plz be warned im new at this so plz be nice at the reviews and remember this is just chapter 1

and i do **NOT** own Naruto or the idea of tokyo drift if i did i wouldn't be writing now lol enjoy and r&r!

Sakura lived now in Japan tokyo with her friends Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.They all lived in a mansion.The group here was a band.They played at races that Sakura's boyfriend and the other's boyfriends raced at they were known all over Japan about there races.The boyfriends were Sasuke for Sakura, Naruto for Hinata, Shikamaru for InoNeji for Tenten and btw Temari is single in this story.Sakura and Hinata were the main singers in the band.Tenten played bass along with Ino.Temari played the drums in the background.The boys were all young hot and were to die for.Every girl in Japan wanted them but they knew that they had gfs and they know this cause after they each won a race the guys would like grab there gfs by the waist and give a kiss on the lip to there gf right in front of everyone.Anyway one day when the bfs were raceing the foreigners who were Gaara, Kakashi, Oruchimaru, and Itachi.The leader was Itachi.

The race was intense.The matches were

Itachi vs. Sasuke

Naruto vs. Oruchimaru

Gaara vs. Neji

Shikamaru vs. Kakashi

Itachi pulled a couple of tricks during the race he bumped Sasuke many times but Sasuke avoided amny of the bumps

Naruto was having problems cause Oruchimaruy was useing his bad magic to affect Narutos car but naruto used his 6 tail of his 9 tailed fox to get rid of the bad magic

Neji had to avoid many of Gaara's sand waves ,etc.Neji created a shield to protect him of the sand though

Shikamaru had to deal with Kakashi's basic attacks and clones but Shikamaru managed to dodge them

but wht will happen next? r and r to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i don't not **REPEAT** not own naruto or/and tokyo drift

The end of the races has come.Sasuke and Itachi ended in a draw so later in the week they will hold another race to declare a winner.Naruto and Oruchimaru ended with Naruto winning cause Oruchimaru crashed into the wall when his tired the rubber burned out from his harsh turns.Kakashi and Shikamaru well Kakashi had won cause Kakashi used his jutsu which confused Shikamaru and made him crash causeing his car to blow up into flames.Right now Shikamaru is in the hospital in critical condition. Ino went into the ambulance with Shikamaru. Neji and Gaara ended with Neji winning cause Neji's bakiyguan lasted to the finish line the sheild was weak but was able to last through Gaara's attacks.At the end of the races the band played only one song cause Ino was at the hospital and many of the songs they played had a single with her name in it. When the song was over all of them walked to the limo and they went back to the house.There Sakura started useing her chakra to heal Sasuke's wounds.Tenten started useing her chakra to heal Neji's wounds.Naruto didn't have any serious wounds so after Hinata healed him she went into the kitchen to make everyone something to eat.She made the guys big huge bowls of ramen well she had to make Naruto 10 and she made the girls salads.Then the girls took the limo to the hospital to check up on Ino.When they arrived Ino was at Shikamaru's side at the edge of the bed.Shikamaru's hooked up to many machines and Ino was there at his side crying.Hinata brought the salad to her and Ino took it gratefully and she ate it slowly.The girls surrounded her and gave her a comforting hug Ino was saying that the doctor said that Shikamaru was in a bad position his left rib was broken and so was his right leg and his lungs were some what damaged.

R and R plz im new so im willing to take any suggestions to make the story better in anyway

Peace out for now!


	3. Chapter 3 short

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto the show in anyway including characters and i do not own Tokyo Drift the song or the movie

When Ino was done telling the damages of Shikamaru to her girlfriends.They all looked down at the floor.Then one of the nurses of the building said visiting hours were over.So the girls took Ino home.It took a push from Sakura and Temari for Ino to finally leave.She was reluctant to leave at first but then she knew she had to leave.The ride back to the mansion was silent.When the girls got back the guys basically charged down the girls.The girls had to hurry inside cause there were fangirls and guys waiting outside and making lots of noise.The fangirls had posters in there hands of the guys.The fanguys were holding cds of the girls,The guys took the girls upstairs to the den where it was more quiet and private.There the girls except Temari played video games with the guys.In the Den there was a small bar,huge plasma t.v. there game sytems like nintendo wii, ps3, and xbox360, there was a seperate fridge in the room there were about 3 couches and 4 gamer chairs.The girls usually challenged the guys in DDR(dance dance revoution). Sasuke was ok at it and so was Neji too but Naruto usually made a fool out of himself.Shikamaru was pretty good at it though.The girls chose songs like butterfly while the guys chose hard chore songs like dynamite rave.About 2 hours has past and most of the fans had left.The girls left the guys in the den the girls went up to the recording studio/practice room.Temari was already there practicing her drumming. The girls took there spots it had been 2 months since there first album came out and since then they had not come up with any new songs.So now they were decideing up lyrics and what type of music rock/pop the usual ,slow and gentle everybody's favorite,or rawk fun but not exactly everyones favorite.so they decided to do pop and the beginning goes like this:

_**Like a shooting star across the midnight sky where ever you are your going to see me fly across the midnight sky ahahhhh**_

_**Remember this is 10luck 20 skill 15 concentrated power of will 5 percent pleasure 50pain and 100 to remember the name **_

_**A moment like this some people wait a life time for a moment like this some people search forever for that one special kiss o I can't believe its happening to me some people wait a life time for a moment like this**_

Then they stopped cause the boys had entered the studio They unlocked the door to the seperate room where the girls were and teh boys gave the girls one long kiss.Then they walked out of the room leaving behind on the mixing desk a photo of the whole gang

left to right top row:Sakura and Sasuke Hinata and Naruto

left to right bottom row :Ino and Shikamaru Tenten and Neji

and at the side was Temari witha weird grin on her face

End of chapter 3 promise the next chapter will be much longer and Reviews will be helpful to make the story better

but for now R&R

-peace out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:its the same as the others I do not own tokyo drift or naruto in any way

_Temari had a weird grin on her face_

About a week has past and since then Shikamaru was awake but not well enough yet to race again and Ino as always was by his side. The rematch of Itachi and Sasuke was due in about 2 days.Sasuke was just checking his engine brakes on his car the usual.Then how comes Sakura with a sandwich for Sasuke.Sasuke was stareing long and hard at the engine.He didn't even notice when Sakura had entered the garage.He didn't noticed her till she was holding the palte right in front of his face.He took the plate and sat down at his desk.He put the plate down on his desk and he called Sakura over.Sakura walked over to Sasuke.Sasuke just realised that his beloved Sakura was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pink tank top.He though she cannot walk out of this house like this unless I'm with her.So when Sakura finally finished walking over to Sasuke he then grabbed her by the waist.He then pulled her down so Sakur was now sitting on Sasuke's lap.Sakura blushed slightly.He then whispered in her ear "why was are you dressed like that?It's hot here in Japan and its sexy i admit but still you know what happens when you wear something like that when its not a race or a concert".Sakura replied "I know since what had happened last time"

(_Flashback)_

_Sakura had worn a sky blue mini skirt and a pink sports shirt and she was jogging in the park that was near her mansion.She has worn a hoddie and had her i-pod mini in her pocket with her headphones in her ears.She was just jogging normally when she passed by this man on the bench.She just glanced at him and she continued jogging. Then soon the man stood up from the bench and started walking.She was kept thinking that the man was following her.So she slowed down her pace and looked back.She didn't see anybody so she turned her head back and when she did her lips had touched somebodyelse's and there she saw was the man.She released the kiss and the man grabbed her by the waist and was holding her tight. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was too strong. He then whispered to her "Cherry Blossum you are not geting away from me", he then grabbed Sakura and kissed her and he wouldn't let go.Then right then Sasuke runs up to the guy out of nowhere and punches him in the face.He then grabs Sakura dragging her and pulling her on her wrist running when the guy started chaseing them. he told Sakura to run back to the house as soon as she ran Sasuke punched him hard in the gut so hard he was pukeing blood.Then he kept kicking him on his side. Then Sasuke calmly walked home where his beloved girlfriend was waiting for him to return._

_(End of flashback)_

Sakura continued "Please Sasuke I'm only going to wear this around the house", then she put on her best puppy dog face. Sasuke chuckled and replied "Fine but only around the house".Then she gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks your the best".Then she walked out of the garage and shut the door behind her.Then Sasuke wonders how does he survive hanging out with her but his mind says "Cause one you love her" and he himself agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:same as the others i don't own tokyo drift or Naruto

R&R plz enjoy for now

Once Shikamaru was able to drive again he had entered in the race against Kakashi.This time Shikamaru was prepared he had upgraded everything.He had spent his spare time (not with Ino) on his car and the others helped him.Though Ino though that he should've have spent at least some time with her before going back to the races but she kept her mouth shut.So she had plannned what the band was going to do for the upcoming races while the other girls assisted there boyfriends with updateing there girlfriends.Ino was practicing her electric guitar and wrote down some new song lyrics. She had lots of time to herself so she often went jogging in the morning when Shikamaru fell asleep at his desk from planning updations for his car.She often jogged through the park all around if she had time. One day she was jogging in the park as usual She kept her head low as if she was running.She had worn just a hoodie and shorts.She was jogging pretty fast or what most people would assume running though in a way Ino was running. Emotional Ino was running away she couldn't believe that Shikamaru was spending most of his time with his car and concentrated on the races coming up instead of her.Ino stoppped jogging and sat down on a bench to catch her breath.She then looked at the sky seeing the bright blue sky as has it had been back when they were kids.Then she sighed thinking that Shikamaru might not really like or love her at all.She then thought of back to what happened.

Flashback 

_Ino was just sitting in her room in her house brushing her long hair it was her 13 birthday and she had just woken up. She felt great the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. She had decided to wear her new purple kimono that she had just got instead of her usual purple shorts.She put on her kimono and looked at her self in the mirror.She had grown a chest not full but she had grown about 2 inches taller.Her eyes had gotten bigger and so had her mouth.She laughed at the way she looked.She put her hair up geisha style instead of the usual high ponytail.She had looked very beautiful at the time.She had walked outside of her house and from there she turned to her left and there she saw Shikamaru.She waved to him and he started walking over to her. When he finally walked over to her he said to her "Can we talk?" Ino responded "Sure".Then they walked over to the old training grounds.Ino said once the reached there "So whats up and why did you wanna bring me here?".The moment Ino had finished her sentence Shikamaru kissed her.When he released the kiss he said "will you be my girlfriend?"Ino blushed slightly hoping he didn't see and said "Of course" from there Ino and Shikamaru walked back to Ino's house hand in hand._

_ End of Flashback _

_From then on Ino and Shikamaru had always been together constantly fighting but always together_

This was the first time Ino had doubts if that Shikamaru really truely had feelings for her.

She got off the bench and started runnning back.

When she finally got back to her house she walked to the fridge grabbed the basket of strawberries and a package of choclate chips.She put the choclate chips into a bowl and melted them in the microwave.When it was finally done melting to smooth choclate she put all of the strawberries into the choclate.She went out into the garage to Shikamaru. She walked over to him who was changing the steering wheel on his car.She fed him a strawberry then she left cause he said to her "Sorry honey but not now I'm not that hungry at the moment".Then she took the strawberries to girls who were in the recording/practice room.They each took 2 strawberries and asked Ino "Where have you been this morning?" she quickly responded jogging, then she picked up her guitar and the band practiced having concerns about there friend they each thought this is the eighth time this week something must be up.Then after they were done practicing they went to the indoor pool they had it really wasn't indoor though they call it this cuse it was inside the peaceful greenhouse, they had another pool that was in there backyard but they perfered her cause it was quiet and it wasn't smelly like the other one.They took a dip in the pool refreshing themselves.Then they got out and sat in the long beach chairs that were there.Sakura asked Ino "Whats happening with you?, you had been very acting very weird lately and you had been going jogging more then usual" Ino took off her sunglasses and gave Sakura a weird look she said "Nothing is wrong Sakura nothing is wrong and the reason I'm going jogging more is cause I seem to like it more". Then shy Hinata said "Please tell us whats wrong we are your friends cmon we are here to help you if theres a problem".Ino said "Well nothing is wrong you guys I'm fine".Then the rest of the gang was silent.About half an hour later they had a slight tan not very noticable they went back inside the house seeing the guys were in the kitchen trying to cook.Well Shikamaru wasn't there and Naruto,Sasuke, and Neji were having problems cooking.Naruto was trying to make ramen not the instant one and he had made a mess.Sasuke was trying to make steaks and the sizzles on the pan kept burning him and Neji well he was trying to make sushi but he had problems keeping the stuffing in the seaweed so now he can't cut it.The girls helped the guys out Hinata and Ino had to clean up the mess Naruto made, Sakura helped Sasuke cooking the steak without getting a single burn when the steak came out it was juicy and well cooked,Tenten taught Neji to properly stuff the seaweed and to cut it without making a mess.Then the girls ate the food along with the guys but Shikamaru never came back inside.The guys took the guys out to the amusement park but Ino didn't go cause she said that she was tired.She went back to her room and sat on her bed she sighed. She though what was taking Shikamaru.She put her head in her hands. She then got on her computer and instant messaged Shikamaru (theres a computer everywhere in the house except the bathrooms).The conversation looked like this

hotsexiiblonde4eva is Ino

annoyinracer4eva is Shikamaru

hotsexiiblonde4eva:cmon shika come upstairs i think u adh spent enough time prepareing the car

annoyinracer4eva:i can't not now sorry honey but i have to update the inside of the car now

sexiiblonde4eva:tell me y does it seem like u care more about the car then me?

hotannoyinracer4eva:no it doesn't i care way more about u then this hunk of junk its just that i want to win the race against kakashi cuz last time i lost and i almost lost my life and i don't want that ever to happen again

hotsexiiblonde4eva:think when was the last time we had spent time together

hotannoyinracer4eva:2 months ago when we walked in the park together

hotsexiiblonde4eva:Yeah but 5min after we started walking u got a call and had to leave

hotannoyinracer4eva:o yeah but that was cuz we had a unexpected race against some punks

hotsexiiblonde4eva:enough with the excuses Shikamaru

hotsexiiblonde4eva logged out

Ino logged off her computer and then she walked to her bed and fell asleep it was only 4 in the afternoon but she knew she had a long night ahead of her.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru turned off the computer and had went back to work on his car in his head he though it is true i don't spendtime with my precious Ino?

End of chap 5 i hope this will make u guys out there happy and i hope to make the chaps longer but it takes time and suggestions for the upcoming chaps r useful and remember this is my first fanfic so plz be nice in the reviews

-peace out for now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
R&R   
Disclaimer:i do not own naruot in anyway   
Sorry for the late update the other night i had to go to this ceremony for arista and arkhon (arista program for good grades and akrhon school service) and then for a couple of days my bf was uin the hospital having surgery anyway now im back and ready to continue my stories. 

Chapter 6   
Naruto was in his room eating ramen that Hinata made and he was deep in his thoughts.He though what should i give Hinata?(Hinata's birthday is not real in this story )He though long and hard he though jewerly nah shes not the type for that he though so more and found the perfect way.Since Hinata's birthday was about 2 weeks away he had to plan everything out fast.He didn't care how much everything costed he though this is to make my Hinata happy.So he had spent countless afternoons away from the house to plan everything.Soon Hinata starting missing Naruto greatly.When he did came home it was at like 1 in the morning and he would've fallen asleep in the couch in the living room and then he would disappear around 7am.After about a a week and a half Naruto slowly started coming home on time and now he is starting to stay home on the afternoons.He had eaten less and less but he remained not pale just happy now.Now he was smiling more. 

-The day of Hinata's birthday all of the following below happend that day- 

Hinata's POV   
Hinata woke up and stretched her arms and realized its her birthday and she didn't felt like telling everyone in the house.She walked to her bathroom and started splashing water onto her face.She stepped into her shoewr and turned on the water.The warm droplets of water felt great on her since.Then she though does Naruto remember?o well if he doesn't it won't matter.She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower then she went to her closet and picked out a jean mini skirt and lavender tank top.Then she stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Whats that smell she though as she walked down the stairs.When she had reached the kitchen she saw Naruto at the stove flipping over pancakes. 

-Normal POV-   
Naruto though o crap she woke up eariler then I though o well might as well go according to plan.He turned around and saw Hinata he looked at her lovlingly(sp) and kissed her on the lips and said "Morning didn't know you would be up this early" she responded "I didn't think you would either".Naruto placed the pancake from the frying pan to the plate on the table.She looked at the pancakes on the plates all of them together spelled out Happy birthday Hinata!.She realized the words were spelled out with the blueberries in the pancakes.When she realized it she turned around and kissed Naruto on the cheek and she then said "Thanks and do you know if the others know what today is?:He just shrugged his shoulders.Then he responded "Anything for you after all the we had been through" then she sat down wiht Naruto and slowly ate the pancakes.It was only 6am and Naruto knew it was going to be a long day. 

Sorry can't write now that much and find out wht happens on Hinata's birthday and whts Naruto's surprise plz R&R and i hope u enjoyed the mini chap   



	7. Chapter 7

Part 2 of Chap 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in anyway

Hinata's Birthday Part 2

After breakfast Hinata when back upstairs into her room to change when she came back down Naruto was there waiting by the staircase.There he took her by the hand and kissed it.Then he walked her out to teh garage where there were 8 cars.Naruto drove with Hinata right next to him to the Tokyo Mall the biggest mall in Japan.There Hinata and Naruto spent the surpriseingly quiet morning looking around with Naruto in his mind taking note of what Hinata was looking intersetingly at.

Then when they left the mall Naruto drove to the mihyshikiarichikitoku park.That park was famous for having the biggest and most (numberwise) sakura trees. Naruto parked his car and as soon as Hinata got out of the car he took out a blindfold from his back pocket and blindfolded Hinata.

Hinata was surpissed at first and she jerked her arm when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and in a cooeing tone he whispered in her ear its alright its just me and now im taking u to a surprise.Then he slowly guided her to the biggest sakura tree in the whole park.Then once he sat her down on the blanket he unblindfolded her.There she rubbed her eyes and opened her mouth in awe.

From under that tree you can see the whole entire city of Tokyo.When she got her eyes back to where she was she saw a blanket with arranged dishes of her favorite food.Then she grab Naruto by the chin and kissed him on the lips.Then after when she released for air Naruto took out a velvet box out of the picnic basket.Then he got on one knee and soon the sun setted and fireworks fired into the sky when they launched the message he too also said the message there he said looking straight into her eyes "will you marry me?", then she started to have tears in her eyes and she shook her head yes and kissed im right there and then.Then he slide the diamond ring onto her finger and they slowly together ate the food constantly feeding each other.

_**The Next Day**_

The next day was normal another race but this time at the end when Naruto won he stepped up to the mike gently pulling Hinata along and the camera zoomed in on Naruto.He then annouced his new engagement with Hinata for proof he took Hinata's right hand and pulled it up into the air then the camera then zoomed in on Hinata's finger which there visable was a diamond ring.

Review Plzzzzzzzzzz and btw srry for the late update i had been seriously sick lately but now im better so plz review and watch out for the next chap


	8. Chapter 8

+

+  
I had been on hiatus for a long time I know  
I been tryin to write  
cudn't think of anything for a while  
school restarted I moved and like other stuff happened  
imma be writing more chapters when I can

Chapter 7 Tenten & Neji

It was a bright sunny day. The skies were cloudfree and yet all you can hear is the constant yelling of a young couple at training.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE NEJI!!", Tenten yelled.

"IM NOT GONNA GO BACK THERE" Neji replied.

POOF comes out a log landing on Neji's head.

"OWWWWW!" Neji cries out.

He looks at the block of wood and on it is a green note saying that he has to get back to the house another race came up.  
He looked back where Tenten was and was delighted he didn't have to train with her anymore. He thought in his mind how in the world did I end up with this crazy girl?

--

FLASHBACK

--

"DAMN! why the hell am I even at this stupid party?" Neji thought. He looks around the room seeing how his friends were even surviving at this rate. He turns to Naruto who was flirting with this purple haired girl. "What a weird choice Naruto", he yelled. He turned over to his semi-rival Sasuke who was sitting at the bar with this pink haired hyper girl who was talking to him. He smirked at the thought that Sasuke was going to be in bed with that chick later. Neji then turned over to Shikamaru who was just dancing with this blonde. He quickly scanned the girl and thought from her excessive jewelry that she wasn't the type for him who was usually extremely lazy.

Out of nowhere this brunette sat down next to him. He stared at her for two seconds and went back to texting his friends on his cell. Neji saw the girl first as a weirdo with those buns in her hair. She wasn't as attractive as the other girls his friends were hanging out, he thought. The girl was just sitting there playing with a weapon.  
"WAiT A MiNUTE", he thought "What the hell does that girl have a weapon for? does she wanna kill me? I don't even know her so why should she?"  
Then Tenten gave Neji a dead glare. She interests me he thought.  
He then asked her for her number which she wouldn't give. Then he asked if she wanted to go back to his place. She reluctantly agreed. She turned to the dates of his friends and told them that she was going to go with Shikamaru.

PART 2 comin out later  
im very lazy so yeah I know whats going to happen but don't have time to type it all out and all.  
R&R peace3 CT3


End file.
